total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama Sky Adventures/@comment-25297892-20150401005900
Cabbage pult 74: It has two main places, the Pyramid of the Sun, and the Pyramid of the Moon. Have any ideas for a challenge? Please, no Moon Madness style. And if not, we move on Chichén Itza, and rename it Mayan Mayhem. 2:47 King Flurry51: uhm... I like the Pyramid of the Moon put it for now about the challenge, I need more time to think about the only idea I can come with is that it's entirely narrated in the form of an adventure movie so the pyramid is full of traps and tricks 2:49 Cabbage pult 74: Also, a bunch of Mini-Pyramids. 2:50 King Flurry51: yes good idea the aim of the challenge is to find the pieces of a mosaic puzzle to recreate the moon 2:51 Cabbage pult 74: Or maybe this, its lame maybe. There's also a Avenue of the Dead. Maybe, everyone goes down the Sun pyramid and start to search for pieces at the mini pyramids, and then, climb the Moon pyramid and recrearé the puzzle. 2:52 King Flurry51: nice 2:52 Cabbage pult 74: There's also a possibility of a little twists. Or maybe not. 2:52 King Flurry51: let's shorten saying the contestants have to surpass some traps like climbs, trap doors, mortal avenues, exc.. to get the puzzle jigsaws 2:53 Cabbage pult 74: Yeah, put it like this, while they walk in the Avenue of the Dead, right to the Moon Pyramid, they could face obstacles that come out of nowhere. 2:53 King Flurry51: yes and, to say if they are able to dodge them we can maybe use my random-dice system 2:54 Cabbage pult 74: Or even (if necessary) taking place at night, but I doubt it. Yeah, the dice will come in handy at that part. 2:55 King Flurry51: Drakeyla Castle will necessary take place at night this one.,.maybe 2:55 Cabbage pult 74: Just don't make your characters to pass everything. 2:55 King Flurry51: nah, I'll use my old system 2:55 Cabbage pult 74: We need at least a failure from your part XD 2:56 King Flurry51: first launch the dice that says the number of the obstacle, example 11 then launch the dice for the contestant, if it's a number inferior than 11 he fails otherwise, continue Ok. Now, a little question. In every little pyramid will be puzzle pieces, or we will use the dice to decide if they puzzle pieces or not? 3:01 King Flurry51: uhm.. better to limit the use of the dice just for the obstacles 3:02 Cabbage pult 74: Ok, in every mini-pyramid we will have puzzle pieces. 3:02 King Flurry51: anyway, it's free to decide if and when you want to face an obstacle (and so get a piece of the puzzle) 3:02 Cabbage pult 74: And how much time should it take to solve the puzzle? You know, to avoid godplay. Like this: 3:03 King Flurry51: I think the puzzle pieces should be at least 7-10 3:03 Cabbage pult 74: (Chris) Now you can start your puzzle! (Sky) I finished! 3:03 King Flurry51: so, whoever wants, has to win 10 times over the dice-obstacles 3:03 Cabbage pult 74: (Chris) WTF? There are only five second in. 3:03 King Flurry51: there's no loophole to this Ok, I'll put 8 puzzle pieces. 3:04 King Flurry51: fine also each contestant has two lives losing to an obstacle once removes a life losing to a second obstacle eliminate him/her/it 3:06 Cabbage pult 74: And to decide the winner, this: You give a team a specific number, and to win, the dice has to land on it, or its double (example: 4/8, 5/10, 3/6) 3:06 King Flurry51: if a team loses all his members automatically goes to nomination 3:06 Cabbage pult 74: Oh, i like your idea. Wow, we must make this one soon, so we have enough chances to fail. 3:06 King Flurry51: uhm.. then it could be episode 5